lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Electromagnetismo
El electromagnetismo es uno de los campos estudiados por la Iniciativa Dharma (como se afirma en el vídeo de orientación de El Cisne). El electromagnetismo es, en líneas generales, el conjunto de fenómenos y propiedades de los campos eléctricos y magnéticos. Varios acontecimientos ocurren en la Isla que aparentemente son causados por fenómenos electromagnéticos, especialmente aquellos relacionados con El Cisne. Los campos magnéticos son invisibles, insípidos, inodoros, e imperceptibles sin instrumental. Por esta razón, es difícil atribuir una relación de causa entre el magnetismo y un evento mostrado en Lost. Además, muchos de estos eventos no pueden ser explicados a través de términos puramente científicos. Electromagnetismo en la Isla La Isla exhibe un número de anomalías únicas consistentes en fenómenos magnéticos. La causa y naturaleza exacta de estas anomalías es, por el momento, desconocida. Se ha sugerido que son inherentes a la Isla, como Kelvin Inman afirma en "Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2", que el magnetismo es «geológicamente único», p. ej., intrínseco a la Isla. Además, parece que varias adiciones tecnológicas de la Iniciativa Dharma han regulado o afectado el campo magnético de alguna manera (ver debajo). Varios fenómenos pueden ser conectados a este campo magnético, con grados de realismo variado. .]] Desviación del norte magnético Al menos cerca de la estación El Cisne, las brújulas no marcan un norte magnético real, ya que fue verificado por Sayid en "Hearts and Minds". Las dificultados que tuvo Desmond para navegar por mar y las que experimentó el vuelo 815 de Oceanic justo antes del accidente pudieron ser también causadas por un campo magnético local. Además, la indicación de Ben a Michael de que siguiera el rumbo 325 en "Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2" puede que guardara alguna relación con estas observaciones. Los Otros también usaban una baliza submarina ("El Espejo") para permitir la navegación submarina por la Isla ("Enter 77"), la cual aparentemente no es navegable por otros métodos. Geológicamente, las deposiciones de minerales magnéticamente activos, como la magnetita, pueden resultar en anomalías con suficiente fuerza como para interferir en la operación de las brújulas. ''.]] El accidente del vuelo 815 de Oceanic ''Ver también: Ruptura en el aire De acuerdo con los productores, la ola de magnetismo que se desató durante el fallo del sistema que Desmond provocó resultó en el accidente del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. También llegaron a afirmar que el método de acción fue la disrupción o destrucción de los sistemas electrónicos del avión. ("Lost: The Answers") Buscando una explicación plausible, la avería de los sistemas de aviación podría haber sido causada por un alto campo magnético, pero esto no podría causar una catastrófica ruptura en el aire. Los efectos físicos del accidente (turbulencias, la ruptura en dos, etc.) no pueden ser explicados por fallos del equipo de navegación, pero sí si diéramos por asumido que el magnetismo de la Isla logró atraer el fuselaje metálico del avión. Dicho así, la fuerza del magnetismo requerida para causar que los sistemas electrónicos del avión fallaran depende de la altitud del avión en el momento de la catástrofe magnética, lo cual es bastante ambiguo. En "Pilot - Part 1", Jack sugiere que el avión estaba a 40.000 pies de altura cuando ocurrió el fallo. El horizonte visible desde las ventanas tras la pérdida de la cola en el mismo episodio está claramente por encima de la línea de las nubes, estando probablemente por encima de los 10.000 pies, pero muy improbable que estuviera cerca de los 40.000. "A Tale of Two Cities" muestra sin embargo la ruptura del avión a una altura claramente más baja, debajo de la línea de las nubes, y probablemente bajo los 5.000 pies de altura. Para una altitud de ~40.000 pies, una fuerza magnética suficiente para causar fallos en los sistemas de un avión sólo sería concebible en términos artificales altamente avanzados, pero no geológicos. La avería de los aparataos electrónicos a ~5.000 pies está dentro del dominio de campos de fuerza alcanzables solo en laboratorios especiales, que es decenas de veces más fuerte que por causas geológicas. Para que el imán de El Cisne hubiera, por otra parte, atraído el metal que conforma la estructura del avión, la altura debería ser aún más baja de 5000 pies, teniendo en cuenta que la posibilidad de que exista un imán que pueda atraer un objeto tan grande es altamente cuestionable, más aún si hablamos de un imán geológico. No obstante, en Lost ya se han mostrado fenómenos que no existen en ninguna otra parte del mundo, pero con una explicación mínimamente plausible ya que no podemos compararlos con nada conocido, al ser únicos, entrando por tanto en el campo de la ciencia ficción. Dificultades para transmitir comunicaciones Juliet afirmó en "Greatest Hits" que la estación El Espejo era responsable de bloquear las señales eléctricas de comunicaciones salientes. Sayid también dijo que la trasmisión de la torre de radio causaba interferencias en el teléfono satélite. Es difícil imaginar por qué pudo ocurrir esto. La torre de radio presumiblemente transmitía señales de radio de onda ancha, las cuales navegan bien fuera de la banda ancha de microondas de un gigahercio de frecuencia. Del mismo modo, una estación sumergida es una localización demasiado pobre para trasmisiones de cualquier tipo de campo eléctrico, excepto ULF y frecuencias bajas similares, y no sería capaz de causar interferencias en un rango de frecuencia estándar. La naturaleza exacta de cómo las señales de la Isla son bloqueadas está completamente omitida. Dado que la señal de la torre de radio ha sido captada sin estar bloqueda varias veces en la propia Isla, esta misma debe de estar fuera del radio de bloqueo de señales. Pero para conseguir ese tipo de bloqueo requeriría estaciones alrededor de la isla a una distancia razonable de ella. Es incierto también cómo la mayoría de las trasmisiones de radio pueden ser efectivamente bloqueadas. Invisibilidad en la Isla Infinitamente más improbable es el caso de que la aparente "invisibilidad" de la Isla está causada por el electromagnetismo, como se ha insinuado varias veces. La física convencional sugiere que esto es posible, pero requeriría un campo de fuerza electromagnética y gravitacional tan astronómico que la vida en el resto del planeta sería imposible. Además, cualquier "capa" que la encubriera bloquearía el contacto en cualqueir dirección. Así, la Isla podría ser ocultada a través de un campo magnético local, como se ha dicho arriba. , visto en The 23rd Psalm.]] El Monstruo, las mareas y los efectos curativos Hay una gran especulación en torno a que el Monstruo es una nube de partículas ferromagnéticas (por ejemplo, nanobots) suspendidos en el aire y manipulados por un campo magnético. No obstante, la complejidad y la fuerza del campo requerido iría más allá de todo entendimiento científico adquirido hasta la fecha. Las mareas vistas en "Whatever the Case May Be", las cuales son poco comunes en tierras cercanas al ecuador, han sido a menudo atribuídas a efectos magnéticos. Los efectos http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Magnetohydrodynamics magnetohidrodinámicos podrían ser debidos a esto; áun así, bajo circunstancias normales, el agua no depende del magnetismo. Las propiedades curativas de la Isla tan a menudo sugeridas también han sido atribuídas a efectos magnéticos. Terapia magnética, o magnoterapia, como se le suele llamar, es medicina alternativa new age que afirma ser efectiva para tratar ciertos desórdenes médicos a través de la exposición a campos magnéticos. Hay investigación al respecto, pero no hay precedentes de curas milagrosas causadas por magnetismo en toda la literatura científica. http://www.quackwatch.org/04ConsumerEducation/QA/magnet.html. Electromagnetismo y la Iniciativa Dharma .]] Como se mencionó en el vídeo de orientación de El Cisne, el electromagnetismo fue uno de los campos estudiados por la Iniciativa Dharma. En la Isla, la estación Cisne estaba presuntamente destinada a servir a su propósito antes del incidente. No está aclarado si la Iniciativa Dharma fue responsable de crear las propiedades magnéticas únicas de la Isla, o si simplemente las estaban investigando. Electromagnetismo en El Cisne Los efectos magnéticos de la Isla más notables eran aquellos localizados en El Cisne. Era el foco de como mínimo tres cataclismos relacionados con el electromagnetismo: el incidente, el fallo del sistema de Desmond, y la descarga (ver debajo). De manera parecida, la estación contenía varias sugerencias ocultas en torno a la fuente y naturaleza del magnetismo de la Isla. Propósito de El Cisne De acuerdo con el vídeo de orientación de El Cisne, El Cisne «se construyó originalmente como un laboratorio, donde los científicos pudieran trabajar para entender las singulares fluctuaciones electromagnéticas que emanan de esa parte de la Isla». Un incidente sin especificar, sin embargo, requirió el establecimiento de un cierto protocolo. Este protocolo debía ser ejecutado cada 108 minutos, introduciendo una serie de números en el ordenador de El Cisne (ver pulsar el botón). Kelvin Inman remarcó en "Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2" que una "carga" aumenta progresivamente dentro o cerca del Cisne, acompañada de un campo magnético. El mecanismo instalado en El Cisne permitía la "descarga" periódica de las energías "acumuladas". Además del "botón", un mecanismo a prueba de fallos fue instalado. La estación Cisne consiguió así tener cierto control sobre el campo electromagnético. Mecanismos plausibles Hablando de forma realista, los campos magnéticos no son «acumulativos», aunque la fuerza de un campo puede ser variada mediante un cambio físico correspondiente o un cambio en campo eléctrico asociado. Campos de la fuerza vista en el Cisne son geológicamente imposibles, pero podrían producirse artificialmente, excepto los campos extremadamente altos vistos durante los fallos de sistema. Varias teorías han predecido que una pequeña partícula, conocida como monopolo magnético, podría sostener una "carga magnética" más grande que cero. Las colisiones subatómicas de alta energía cercanas podrían producir estas partículas, las cuales podrían servir para explicar la periodicidad del campo magnético. .]] Características del campo antes de la descarga En condiciones normales, el campo magnético fue presentado como benigno, y aparentemente no afectaba a las actividades diarias en la mayoría de los lugares de la estación. La única área donde se notaba el campo era en el pasillo del mural, cerca de la barrera. No obstante, no hay indicaciones claras de cuán fuerte es el campo magnético localizado detrás de la barrera durante situaciones controladas. El comentario de Desmond en "Orientation" sobre "el dolor de sus empastes" – seguramente de, oro, plata, estaño, cobre, o una aleación de zinc, todos ellos normalmente paramagéticos o diamagnéticos– sugiere que el campo es fantasiosamente intenso. Del mismo modo, el grado de atracción mostrado en tres ocasiones (ver imágenes) es muy fuerte. Estas observaciones sugieren probablemente el grado >1 de tesla. "]] Pese a todo, al tratar de excavar en la barrera en "Everybody Hates Hugo", Sayid advierte que el trozo de titanio que ha usado padece "una atracción imperceptible" a la pared. En realidad, el titanio es paramagnético, y estaría muy poco afectado por un campo magnético débil. Por otro lado, en el campo que tratamos ~tesla 1 o mayor, el titanio debería ser una herramiento inútil debido a su magnetización altamente inducida. Esto puede que sugiera que el campo de El Cisne era mucho más débil que tesla 1 durante la excavación de Sayid. Sayid remarca también que la forma de aislar esa zona de la estación con tanto hormigón le recuerda al "sarcófago" de Chernóbil. Normalmente se diría que el hormigón es un escudo pobre contra el magnetismo si no contiene rebarras y otros materiales típicos para contener campos magnéticos. Otro apunte sería que la puerta usada para entrar en las zonas interiores de El Cisne estaba sellada con hormigón, sugiriendo que el incidente pudo ser el fallo de un dispositivo que autodescargaba el magnetismo, o que el campo se multiplicó de forma dramática durante el incidente. También explicaría por qué un ordenador o cualquier otra máquina automática no era capaz de descargar el campo por sí sola. ''.]] Notablemente, las cintas magnéticas IBM 3424 que había en la sala del ordenador quedarían probablemente estropeadas si la barrera estuviera a tesla >1. Un fallo del sistema habríavelado indudablemente las cintas y posiblemente habría roto los cabezales. También parece bastante extraño, si uno se para a pensar, que se utilice material magnéticamente sensible en un lugar como este. Propósito de la cúpula geodésica Muchos han sugerido que la cúpula geodésica de metal de la sala del ordenador era Jaula de Faraday,la cual protegería a los aparatos electrónicos de su interior. Teóricamente, una jaula de Faraday suprime el tránsito de campos eléctricos a través de una región del espacio determinada. Esto no se aplica a los campos magnéticos, no obstante. Para que funcionara adecuadamente, las puertas de metal blindadas deberían cerrarse (sellando la sala) para crear el efecto de escudo apropiado. ''.]] Electromagnetismo y el mapa de la puerta blindada Numerosas ecuaciones, seguramente relacionadas con el electromagnetismo, aparecían en el mapa de la puerta blindada. Dos notas, además, aludían posiblemente a campos de fuerza de «104 T» y «106 T», (T es la abreviación para la unidad tesla en el SI), aunque la interpretación exacta de estas dos inscripciones es un tanto confusa. Si se referían a fuerzas de campos magnéticos, son inimaginablemente fuertes. Es interesante notar que 106 tesla es un campo de fuerza de sobras suficiente para estrellar un avión a través de fuerzas compartidas, pero los efectos de un campo como ese en la isla implicaría cosas que no hemos visto, como la levitación y destrucción de objetos no metálicos, como árboles, junto con probablemente toda la vida que habita en la Isla. El incidente Poco se sabe acerca del incidente, pero se ha sugerido que este condujo a la instauración de varios protocolos con el fin de mantener bajo control el fenómeno magnético del Cisne. El Mapa de la Puerta también alude a un «accidente» y un «incidente». Así pues, se cree que muchas o todas las inusuales propiedades magnéticas de la Ilsa pueden estar relacionadas muy de cerca con el incidente, o consecuencias posteriores. La cobertura de hormigón que hay en el corredor frente al mural de El Cisne fue añadida posiblemente tras el incidente, sellando otra sección de la estación. ''.]] El fallo del sistema provocado por Desmond En ''Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2, la tardanza de Desmond en "pulsar el botón" provocó un «fallo del sistema», tal como indicaban los instrumentos de El Cisne. La estación La Perla realizaba unos impresos que indicaban esto y confirmaban la fecha y hora del fallo, la cual también correspondía con el accidente del vuelo 815 de Oceanic. Una enorme y creciente oleada en la fuerza del campo magnético fue apreciada durante esos instantes. Un temblor de tierra considerable ocurrió al mismo tiempo en la Isla. Desmond, mediante la introducción de los Números pese a que ya estaba ocurriendo el fallo, logró detener el fallo del sistema evitando catástrofes mayores. La operación del Cisne después de este fallo no pareció cambiar visiblemente. .]] La descarga La destrucción del ordenador por parte de Locke en ''Live Together, Die Alone - Part 2 provocó que ya no fuera posible seguir "pulsando el botón" y resultó en otro fallo del sistema después de que se agotara el período de los 108 minutos. La fuerza del campo magnético creció como consecuencia a niveles astronómicos (fácilemente >100 tesla) y resultó en la gradual destrucción de la estación Cisne, mientras numerosos objetos metálicos se adherían al campo. Cuando Desmond activó el mecanismo de emergencia de la estación durante este fallo del sistema resultó en un fenómeno referido colectivamente como "la descarga." Dentro de El Cisne, esta fue vista como un enorme destello blanco, mientras que toda la escotilla implosionaba, convirtiéndose en una gran bola incandescente. Fuera, esto fue presenciado como una gran ola sonora de baja frecuencia, un terremoto, y una descarga de color violeta/morado en la atmósfera de la Isla durante varios segundos. La puerta de la Escotilla fue lanzada cientos de metros hacia el cielo y cayó sobre la playa cerca de varios supervivientes. La descarga también fue detectada en la estación de escucha. "]] Efectos de la Descarga Locke, Eko, y Desmond, que estaban todos dentro de la Escotilla durante la descarga, fueron vistos no obstante en "Further Instructions", aparentemente sin ninguna lesión grave y distribuídos por la selva. Las ropas de Desmond y el palo de Eko desaparecieron en el proceso, aunque el palo fue encontrado por Locke, ya que le cayó encima desde el cielo. Más tarde en ese episodio, los restos del Cisne se revelaron como un gran cráter, con escombros metálicos (o tal vez rocas) compactados en el fondo. Locke (y más tarde Desmond) remarcan que la estación aparentemente «implosionó». Desmond dijo más tarde "que la llave de emergencia probablemente destruyó la anomalía magnética;" no obstante, esta breve explicación es científicamente inválida. En "Every Man for Himself", se oye a Tom deciendo a Ben que se han "quedado ciegos", que "se han quedado sin comunicaciones" y que no podrán "recuperarlas de nuevo" desde que "el cielo se puso morado." De forma parecida, en "Not in Portland", Tom comienza a explicar que "desde que el cielo se puso morado" ha habido alguna especie de "interrupción" que evitó que Ben pudiera ser sacado de la Isla para recibir tratamiento médico por su tumor. Sayid se refiere a la descarga en "Enter 77" de forma similar, y Mikhail en "Par Avion" se refiere a ella como un "pulso electromagnético" y confirma que provocó las interrupción en los equipos de comunicaciones de los Otros. Sin embargo, en "Through the Looking Glass", se implica que la interrución de las comunicaciones no estaba relacionada con la Descarga, sino que era provocada por Greta y Bonnie, bloqueando todas las comunicaciones entrantes y salientes de la Isla desde la estación El Espejo, bajo órdenes de Ben. Según lo que dijo Kelvin, la activación del mecanismo de emergencia acababa con la necesidad de los procedimientos de "contención". Esto puede haber provocado cambios fundamentales en los fenómenos de la Isla, aunque ningún efecto persistente se ha notado aún fuera de El Cisne. Mecanismos plausibles La ciencia que envuelve el tema de la descarga es actualmente desconocida y muy difícil de explicar. Si se considera la descarga como una instancia del campo magnético creciendo hasta llegar a niveles enormes y luego reduciéndose a fuerzas nulas (o "normales"), la "implosión" puede ser entendida como la alineación de objetos ferromagnéticos y paramagnéticos con el campo en ese período de tiempo. La gigantesca fuerza magnética requerida para "implosionar" el Cisne comprimiría también materiales no magnéticos, posiblemente a densidades muy altas. La subsecuente expansión de este material en la liberación de este campo explicaría los objetos expulsados a la atmósfera y la excavación de tierra formada alrededor de los restos de la estación Cisne. Además, los efectos diamagnéticos podrían ser responsables de una eyección aparente de materiales no magnéticos. De forma parecida, un campo magnético de esa fuerza puede inducir corrientes eléctricas importantes en materiales conductores, si la fuerza de flujo varías con rapidez. A esto se refiere frecuentemente como pulso electromagnético (PEM). Los aparatos electrónicos son particularmente sensibles a estos efectos y pueden ser desactivados o dañados si la energía del pulso es lo bastante grande. Basándonos en la magnitud observada de la descarga, es bastante plausible asumir que esto podría haber ocurrido en varias zonas de la isla. Los comentarios acerca de las averías en los equipos de comunicación de los Otros podrían ser entendidos de esta forma. De momento, cómo Locke, Charlie, Eko y Desmond sobrevivieron a la descarga permanece sin explicación. Preguntas sin respuesta *¿Porqué La Isla tiene propiedades electromagnéticas únicas en el mundo? Category:Ciencia Categoría:Iniciativa Dharma